Users of computing devices sometimes encounter problems with their computing devices. Potential problems can range from device errors, to user errors, to simply user ignorance regarding how to perform a task. Often users attempt to use a search engine to search for a solution on the Internet or seek help from someone else, such as the device maker, a technical specialist, or a friend. Resolving the problem can be frustrating, time consuming, and expensive for the user.